


edge of the forest

by sonderwalker



Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Whumptober 2020, but better late than never, subtle hinting at rexwalker here, this is super late, very subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: After crash landing on a forest planet while running from the droid army, Rex has to try his best to get Anakin to safety after he sustained several serious injuries during the ship crash.Whumptober prompt 29: I think I need a doctor
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957081
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	edge of the forest

**Author's Note:**

> more whump!

“Sir, you need to stay down.” Rex said as he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, pushing him back down onto the ground.

“No, Rex, I can hear them coming.” Anakin said between gritted teeth, pushing himself back up and resting a hand on his abdomen. Rex stopped and paused for a second- in the distance, he could hear battle droids marching towards them. How Skywalker heard that before he did in his state, he had no idea.

Anakin gasped in pain as Rex helped him stand. He was surprised at how light he was compared to his own brothers, but then again, Jedi didn’t wear heavy plastoid armor.

“General?” Rex asked as Anakin’s head lolled forward.

“‘m alright.” Anakin whispered harshly. Rex rolled his eyes under his helmet- he was clearly not alright, but that was an argument to have at another time.

“We have to keep moving.” Anakin said while picking his head up. Rex grit his teeth and nodded. He knew that he was right- it was only a matter of time until the droids found their crash site, and they would easily be outmatched.

“Where’s Ahsoka?” Anakin asked as Rex looked around.

“Commander Tano has gone ahead, looking for help. You need immediate medical attention.” Rex replied. He took a tentative step forward, doing his best to support Anakin’s weight. But he could tell that they weren’t going to make it far, not when Skywalker could barley stand upright.

“Sir.” Rex said after a while. At this point, Anakin’s breathing had become ragged, and he was no longer trying to bite his lip to hide the noises of discomfort and pain that he was making with almost every step.

“Yeah?” Anakin asked between breaths.

“It might be faster if I carry you.” Rex suggested. “We won’t be able to make it back to Commander Tano and the others at this rate.” He expected Skywalker to resist- to tell him that he was fine, and he could make it. To tell him that there was no need for him to worry this much.

“Okay.” Anakin whispered. Rex raised his eyebrows in surprise under his helmet.

That was not a good sign.

“Okay Sir… on three.” Rex said as he moved his arms to carry Anakin. He swayed on the spot, not giving the chance for Rex to count to three before he began to collapse, and Rex quickly scooped him up in his arms.

“You still with me, General?” Rex asked as he began to walk at a quicker pace.

“’m still here.” Anakin mumbled.

“We’re only a few clicks away from Commander Tano’s position, and then we’ll get you to a medic.” Rex said they kept moving. He heard Anakin hum in agreement, and Rex started to move faster- now jogging. The lack of response from Anakin was concerning- Rex knew that without medical intervention…

He didn’t want to think about it. A weak groan shook him out of his thoughts as Anakin was jostled in his arms from all the movement.

“Sorry, sir.” Rex said. “It won’t be much longer.”

“’s okay.” Anakin mumbled. That sounded like General Skywalker. Always worrying about others, and never wanting others to worry about him.

Rex moved through the forest, careful to avoid large tree roots and rocks. Ahsoka had sent her position earlier to him, and he knew that they weren’t that far away anymore. She had gone scouting with the other men to look for help and came across a farming village. Rex didn’t know much about it, other than that most of the inhabitants were human.

“General Skywalker?” Rex asked, after noticing that Anakin had been quiet for some time.

“General?” Rex asked again after he didn’t get a response. He looked down at the Jedi in his arms. Anakin’s face was pale, his breathing shallow as his head rested against Rex’s chest plate. There was a layer of sweat that covered his face- some of it mixed with blood from a head wound. Rex bit his lip and began to move even faster. He knew that Skywalker probably didn’t appreciate being jostled around so much, but it wasn’t like as if he was awake to feel the pain.

Ahead, he saw a clearing in the trees, and felt the adrenaline rush through his body at the sign of hope.

“Medic! I need a medic!” Rex shouted as he approached the clearing. There, at the edge, he saw the commander along with several of his brothers.

“Rex!” Ahsoka shouted, rushing forward. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright. That the general was just being reckless and that he would be fine. She was a kid, and she didn’t deserve this.

None of them deserved this.

A villager ran forward, a bag in his arms as Rex approached them.

“This way please!” He said, pointing towards a wooden cabin. Rex and the others followed, ignoring the gazes that the other villages gave as they passed by their homes.

“In here.” He said, opening the door and gesturing towards a bed in the next room over. Rex moved quickly, gently setting Anakin down on the old wooden bed. Behind him, he heard the villager rustling through his bag, and he moved out of the way as he stepped forward, preparing to examine Anakin.

“It might be best if we wait outside.” Fives said after a moment of tense silence. Quickly, they all shuffled out- except for the commander. She would always insist to stay with the general, no matter how bad things got.

Rex and his brothers removed their helmets. He looked at every one of them, searing their faces into his mind. They were his family. A door closed, and they all turned to see the commander step out of the cabin.

“He said it might take a while, but Master Skywalker is going to be fine.” She told them with a small smile. Rex felt his shoulders relax and looked at his brothers. They all looked as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders.

“I was also able to contact Master Kenobi- we should have a rescue team searching for us within the next 24 hours.” Ahsoka said as she walked forward.

“Thank you, Rex.” She said while smiling up at him.

“Don’t worry about it, Kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
